


In Plain Sight

by lotusk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BFF KaiSoo, Clubbing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Romance, Roommates Kaisoo, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, broken!chensoo, jongin is a really good friend okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is trying to get over Jongdae, and his best friend Jongin tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lawson's [Standing in the Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsbPkZPKEuY).

Kyungsoo's nostrils are assailed by the mingled scents of stale bourbon and freshly spilt tequila as they weave their way through a maze of skinny, round-topped steel tables and gyrating bodies. As Zedd's pounding electronica beats tap on his pale, pale skin and Hayley Williams sings, _You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds. Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_ , Kyungsoo feels like he's about to drown in an ocean of sound and strangers. Scantily clad young women whip their long hair about while men stand around trying to look GQ-cool as they hold a cigarette with one hand and swirl a tumbler of whiskey or vodka or gin on the rocks with the other.

His overly deluged senses have had just about as much as they can take and Kyungsoo is about to turn and head for the exit when a pair of large, strong hands settle on his shoulders. They massage the tense muscles of his shoulders and his anxiety just ebbs.

"Let's find some seats." Jongin's midnight deep voice tickles his ear, it's so near. If they had been anywhere else, it might have been weird for his best friend's lips to be this close to his nape and ear; but it's deafeningly loud in the club so it seems perfectly natural. Jongin's been his best friend since junior high school, but that doesn't stop Kyungsoo's nape and ear from tingling in response to the caress of Jongin's warm breath. He blames it on proximity and body chemistry and shrugs it off.

As he's always done, Jongin pilots him carefully through the crowd, gently shouldering people out of the way so that Kyungsoo has a clear path. Before they know it, they're sitting at the bar sipping rum and coke.

"I could be home in bed, Jongin." Kyungsoo gives him an accusing look which Jongin ignores.

"Please! You've been wandering around the apartment like a lost soul for weeks. You needed to just get out and have some fun." There is barely a drop of sympathy in Jongin's voice and Kyungsoo's glare is a withering one.

"Well, I came out here with you and I've had fun, so can we go home now?"

"Soo, we just got here." Jongin's chuckles are warm, comforting things that always make Kyungsoo want to pluck them from the air so he can keep them and hold them close to his chest - especially when he's not feeling a 100%. 

"It's ... so ... noisy."

"But you've always liked the music they play here." Jongin places his hand directly over Kyungsoo's and leaves it there for a bit. It feels good; it anchors him and Kyungsoo hopes Jongin leaves it there for a while longer. Then Jongin is talking about inconsequential things and what they're going to do for lunch tomorrow (pine nut porridge at their favorite _juk_ place in Koreatown) and what movie they'll watch before dinner ( _X-Men DOFP_ ). Being with Jongin always eases Kyungsoo's heart because he doesn't have to pretend to be okay with someone who's known him half his life. Jongin always makes everything feel less well ... _not-okay_.

***

It's 1.37 am. The strobe lights are white harsh and the acrid stench of stale cigarette smoke has seemingly stained the air indelibly. Kyungsoo grabs Jongin's forearm: _Let's go home_ , he mouths and Jongin nods. It's time again to find their way through a labyrinth of unfamiliar faces and Kyungsoo is glad Jongin's hands are cupping the rounded edges of his shoulders. They skirt an area where naked light bulbs hang from the ceiling on black cables of different lengths. It's pretty in a minimalist, industrial kind of way. As Kyungsoo's eyes skim past the bulbs, he sees the joint silhouettes of two men in the darkened corner, arms wrapped around each other, making out. He thinks nothing of it ... It's a club after all.

Then the silhouettes draw apart a little and one of the men gives the other a lazy, sensual smile and Kyungsoo recognizes the jaw and the mischievous eyes, the knife sharp cheekbones. There's a clenching in the center of Kyungsoo's gut as his brain tells him it's Jongdae he sees in another man's arms. The impulse to flee overtakes him but before his muscles can propel him forward, lean, strong arms catch him from behind and reel him in. Jongin's chest is hard and warm against his spine and upper back.

"I'm here, Soo," is all Jongin says but it's somehow enough and Kyungsoo feels the blood rushing away from his calf and thigh muscles, and the urge to escape dissolves like bath water down a drain.

"I ..."

Jongin holds him close and when he rests his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder, and whispers, _shhhh_ in his ear, a flurry of sensations trickle across Kyungsoo's skin. For a moment, it doesn't feel like they're just best friends.

"He's moved on." Kyungsoo's voice is dead.

"He told you he had. Maybe it's time you did too." Gently, his body is being turned around and when he opens his eyes, it's Jongin's face he sees. His usually sleepy, amused eyes are intense and sincere now as Jongin lays his palm on Kyungsoo's cheek.

"What do you mean?" All thoughts of Jongdae have vacated Kyungsoo's mind and heart. The only thing Kyungsoo sees now is Jongin.

"Move on, Soo. Move on with me." Jongin's eyes close just before he leaves a tentative kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead. It's a kiss that feels like ... a promise.

"How long, Jongin? How long have you felt this way?" The driving beat of the music and snatches of shouted conversation are still pulsing loudly in the background but Kyungsoo feels like he's hearing it through a wall of water. 

"I don't know? Three years? Maybe." Jongin shrugs and almost manages to keep the wistfulness out of his eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, you asshole!"

"You were occupied with other people. I was hoping you'd figure things out on your own ... but tonight seemed like the right time to tell you."

"You should have told me earlier!" Kyungsoo punches his arm frustratedly.

"You should have paid more attention?" His best friend chuckles but there's an uncertainty in his eyes that usually isn't present when he laughs. Jongin is the kind of person whose laugh reaches every part of him - that's why Kyungsoo would bottle his chuckles if he could.

"I'm paying attention now." And Kyungsoo means it.

"About fucking time." Jongin grins as he steps closer. Then his expression turns a little serious as he asks again, "Move on with me?"

"Yes." Kyungsoo says just before Jongin's lips glide sweetly over his and he sighs, lips parting as Jongin deepens the kiss. Kyungsoo doesn't care anymore about the noise and the smells and the people and the heartache. All he hears and feels and tastes now is Jongin and it's enough ...


End file.
